<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yggdrasil New World Plus : Unlocked extra Characters by DarkLordRowan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929265">Yggdrasil New World Plus : Unlocked extra Characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordRowan/pseuds/DarkLordRowan'>DarkLordRowan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordRowan/pseuds/DarkLordRowan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Momonga wasn't the only supreme being left over in Yggdrasil what if his two cherished companions Tabula and Ulbert joined him. How will the new world fare now that the Greatest Alchemist and the Ultimate Villain have joined the fray?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yggdrasil New World Plus : Unlocked extra Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tabula Smaragadina</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>THE GREAT ALCHEMIST</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>OCCULT MASTER (Self Proclaimed)</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Alignment: Extreme Evil Sense of Justice: -500</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Racial Classes:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Brain Eater 15Lv</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Noble Brain Eater 10Lv</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Others</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Job Classes: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Artificer 10Lv</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alchemist 10Lv</strong>
</p>
<p><br/><strong>Oth</strong>ers</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ulbert Alain Odle</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>DEMON OF THE GREAT DISASTER</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>ULTIMATE VILLAIN (Self Proclaimed)</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Alignment: Extreme Evil Sense of Justice: -500</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Racial Classes:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Imp 10Lv</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Arch Devil 10Lv</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Demon King 5Lv</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Others</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Job Classes: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sorcerer 10Lv</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>World Disaster 10Lv</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Others</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>1hr30min before the end</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><em><br/><strong>[</strong> </em> <strong> <em>Herohero-san has logged out</em> <em>]</em> </strong></p>
<p>“Today’s the last day of the Yggdrasil’s servers will run. Why not stay til the end?” the skeleton overlord known as Momonga asked to an empty chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No….I’m happy that he even came today.” Momonga quietly told himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ <em> ‘I hope we meet again somewhere’ </em> huh…..Just when and where would that be?” Momonga asked himself in a sarcastic tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gotta be kidding me!!” Momonga exclaimed slamming his fist on the meeting table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick that we built together! How can he give it up so easily?!” Momonga lamented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No….that’s not it.” Momonga calmed himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one betrayed me,” Momonga said rising from his seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah shit, it’s already this late...” a young man said as he scratched his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew I didn’t have time for that movie marathon, but it was just so tempting I couldn’t pass it up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I don’t login in now I’ll miss it.” he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There in the small apartment was a young man. In the real world, he wasn’t anybody important. A day to day overworked office worker, like most of his friends were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in his rare spare time, he was a gamer. He played tons of games RPGs, TRPGs, and one DMMORPG.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was his old DMMORPG account that he as booting up currently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YGGDRASIL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That game brought back a lot of memories. Mostly good, but also some bad with how he ended it. Tonight was his last chance to make things right since the game was shutting down forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was reminded of the email he had received a couple of days ago from his friend, Satoru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hello Everyone, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I hope you are all doing well. I understand a lot of you are busy with work, and I wish you all are in good health! I know some of you have stopped playing and that’s completely okay I just wanted to make sure everyone knew Yggdrasil is going to be shutting down later this week. Not that I’m asking you to get on or anything, I just wanted to send out one last message to everyone as the guild leader. I had lots of fun with you all and it was a pleasure being the guild leader for the Great Tomb of Nazarick! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Suzuki Satoru </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Satoru could never say what he wanted too...” he said quietly reading the message. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked as the game finally finished downloading the patches and booted up once again. It had been a while since he logged in, in fact, that the last time he logged out he had given Momon everything he had….maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey Momon, I know it’s been a while but I’m back….’ Ugh that didn’t sound great at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to make things right with his old friend, he couldn’t let their friendship end on that somber note, he should try and make things right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the normal world, he was a nobody, but in the world of Yggdrasil he had made a home with his friends, a home he had given up, but now is finally returning for one last night. In Yggdrasil, he was the Greatest Alchemist in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, one of the 41 members of one of the greatest guilds in Yggdrasil, Ainz Ooal Gown. He smirked as he plugged into the old world for one last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>[Tabula Smaragadina-san has logged on]</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>1hr before the end</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga had been walking around the entryway when he saw the notification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>[Tabula Smaragadina-san has logged on]</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a guild member, he got a notification when every member joined or left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH, No Way!” Momonga quickly said to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another one of his friends had joined them. Momonga was happy, he hadn’t seen this friend in a long, long time, in fact, he thought Tabula had quit Yggdrasil all together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh he’ll probably want his items back, I better see where he spawned.’ Momonga quickly thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the guild leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, he could see the location of every member in the guild base, unless the member had the private setting turned on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly pulled up the map consoled and saw Tabula was in his room on the 9th floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga quickly used the guild ring he had on his left hand to teleport to the hallway just outside of Tabula’s room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Maybe he doesn’t want to be disturbed...’ Momonga quickly thought as he hesitated to knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Momon-san, are you there?]  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga quickly heard the message go off in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tabula had used the msg system to contact him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Ah, yes Tabula-san, I’m here!] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Good… I had worried I might have missed you.] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [No, I’m here, I wanted to stay til the end…] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [I’d come out to meet you but I don’t have any clothes on, do you still have them with you by any chance…] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Yes! I do! Let me just get them and I’ll put em in the guild inventory!] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga quickly teleported away from the hallway and down to another part of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Great Tomb of Nazarick had many levels, it was revered throughout Yggdrasil as an unbeatable guild base. It was given to the guild Ainz Ooal Gown when they cleared the tomb in one try. After becoming their base the members had all poured their heart, soul, and money into making this the best base ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep in the bottom of the base in a secret area only accessible with the guild ring, was the guild treasury, created by Momonga himself. He wanted a place to store all his memories of his friends. When players started leaving they ended up giving Momonga all their stuff, and he didn’t want to throw away his friend's hard-earned items, even the junk, so he made a place to store it all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was there he teleported. The extravagant white and black marble room held a mountain of gold, their guild funds they had amassed over years of grinding. Down the halls of the treasury was his destination. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There along the walls were his golems, the Avatara, the thirty-seven golems he had created to look like his friends and to guard their treasures and his memories. He approached one of his friend Tabula and transferred everything into the community guild chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Alright Tablua-san I’ve put everything you had in the community chest.] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Ah thanks Momon-san! I’ll get dressed and meet up with you...where would like to meet?] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Alright! Sounds good, How about the meeting room?] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Alright see you soon!] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga couldn’t help but smile to himself, one of his friends had finally come back, even if it was for a short time he would try and make the most of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cut the shit!” the dark-haired young man said as he slammed the door to his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Increase your productivity and the promotion will be yours’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me a fucking break! They’re just trying to kill me,” he said slamming his briefcase down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he loosened up his tie he looked down at his watch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Fuck it’s already this late, what time was it supposed to shut down.’ he quickly asked himself as he took off his shoes and ran to the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed a cup noodle and quickly added water and threw it in the microwave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Is it even worth getting on’ he started to ask himself, ‘I have to get up in 5hrs for that fucking job’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, it was worth it. He wanted to see his friend Satoru one last time. They had been friends and guildmates for years, and he was the only one he opened up too, and he had been such a shitty friend to end it as he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been surprised when he saw the email, but he wanted to make it up to his former friend, and show him he still meant something to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Fuck it, fuck them, I’m getting on, and if I’m late then they can fire me.’ he thought morosely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly grabbed the cup noodle as soon as it was finished. He almost dropped it because of how hot it was and he plopped himself down in his gaming chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He booted up the old game Yggdrasil while he scarfed down the spicy noodles, at least he had the mindset to start the updates this morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard the familiar theme music and quickly logged in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[Ulbert Alain Odle has logged on]</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>30 min before the end</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean her settings her wrong?!” Tabula quickly exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just it doesn’t really seem to fit her personality does it?” Momonga quickly explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the beauty of it! That distinction between her outward appearance and what her heart tells her, Gap Moe!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, it just seems sad for her you know,” Momonga tried to follow up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph! Fine! If my greatness can’t be appreciated I’ll change it just for you, <em> Momon-chan...”  </em>Tabula said with an evil emoji coming out of his character.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh! Why did you say it like that?! Why was there an emoji there?!” The skeleton mage quickly asked as he got up from the throne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two friends were currently arguing over an NPC Tabula had created. The black-haired beauty is known as Albedo. She was a succubus that was also the overseer of the floor guardians for the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Tabula had created her to be a beautiful and delicate woman on the outside but a slut on the inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tabula was slowly laughing to himself as he typed away the changes to her bio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where it once said “She is a bit of a slut though” He changed it to, “She is a slut for Momonga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There, my masterpiece is finished and I won’t change her again!” the brain eater quickly declared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tabula like every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was a member of a large group called heteromorphic races. These were the monsters, the demons, the slimes, the creatures of unimaginable terror, and their guild was made up of them. The players weren’t evil, although they did like to play villains sometimes, they were just like any other play in the RPG wanting to have fun with their friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their guild had originally come together because the heteromorphic characters were being harassed by their player counterparts. Players would band together and “hunt” down the “horrendous monsters” to get easy player kills and steal their items. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Tabula and Momonga had been hunted in the past, but over time they slowly found each other and band together. What was originally a group of 9 called Nine’s Own Goal, the expanded their guild, and quickly became one of the top 10 guilds in Yggdrasil, with 41 members Ainz Ooal Gown was made up of only heteromorphic characters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tabula Smaragadina was a member of a race called the brain-eaters. He had long tendrils coming out of his mouth, grey skin with purple veins. On his face were various tattoos that held powerful spells he could use once a day. He wore a long black cloak to cover his body. Underneath were his torso was wrapped with long black leather straps, he wore tight leather pants with black boots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga and Tabula were quickly jostled out of their friendly argument when the doors to the throne room were flung open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HA HA HA…..I have traveled to the highest cliffs, and the deepest circle of Hell, but nothing could keep me away from my friends, rejoice! For I have returned! The Demon of Disaster is at your service once more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga looked over and almost laughed. There in the entryway of the throne room, was a naked bipedal goat striking a pose, one of his other cherished friends. Ulbert Alain Odle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have missed the notification when he was looking at Albedo’s settings with Tabula.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ulbert-san you made it!” Momonga happily said as he went over to greet his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ulbert, good to see you again… although it would be better if you had clothes...” Tabula quickly said following him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon goat almost stumbled when he heard what Tabula said but he quickly recovered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah yeah...uh...Momonga would you still happen to my stuff by any chance...” Ulbert said slowly rubbing the back of his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! I’ll go and put it in the community chest for you, be back in a second.” The guild leader quickly replied teleporting out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as before Momonga, quickly made his way down the treasury and to another one of his avatara, the one that held Ulbert’s gear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Alright Ulbert-san your stuff is in the community chest.] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> [Ah thanks Momo-san!] </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momonga quickly rejoined his friends in the throne of Nazarick. When he returned he saw that Ulbert had already dressed in his typical gear, a black and red coat. With a golden mask on half his face, a small black top hat covered the space between his horns. He had a large red rose on his shoulder and black pants with potions and syringes strapped to his belt. He didn’t need shoes because he had his hoofs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ulbert Alain Odle was a member of the demon race. Demons came in many forms, and he was that of a bipedal goat. Ulbert was the strongest magic caster their group had. He could single-handedly wipe out 5 bosses with his strongest spell. He also loved role-playing the villain the most out of the group and had done it often in the past. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em>15 min before the end</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Momon-san there was something I wanted to say before it all ended.” Tabula started with a serious tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it Tabula-san?” Momonga quickly asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “ </em>I just wanted to apologize, I haven’t been a very good friend to you, and it’s been really bothering me, I saw your email and I wanted to make it right tonight,” Tabula explained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tabula-san..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, me too Momo-san,” Ulbert quickly added, “I was a shitty friend to you as well, and I too wanted to make it right tonight, you’re too good a friend to forget.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys...” Momonga started, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it I’m just glad you're here now...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s not alright Momon-san,” Tabula insisted, “You didn’t deserve that, even after this is over I want to be your friend, I’ll come visit you, or something...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah me too, we can have a party or something...” Ulbert quickly added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….Thank you...really...” Momonga slowly said trying not to show his emotion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friends still cared about him, maybe they could all meet up after this was over, maybe they could still look back on all their adventures together. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em>5 min before the end</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“We still have some time left let’s do something memorable before it’s all over!” Ulbert quickly said trying to change the mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah let’s do something memorable,” Tabula agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should we do...” Momonga quickly asked his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...how about one last speech from our guild leader?” Ulbert quickly suggested. </p>
<p>“Guh...I... don’t have anything prepared,” Momonga quickly lamented.</p>
<p>“Just go up on your throne and lead us to victory my liege,” Tabula said bowing to the skeleton overlord on his left. </p>
<p>Momonga slowly turned around and walked back up the stairs to his throne.</p>
<p>
  <em> This is it let’s end with something good. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hear me Denizens of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Although our numbers have fallen, I’m proud to be standing side by side with my comrades, with my friends. We will forever go down in history as the unbeatable guild. No other guild can say that. Even though we never made it to number 1, I wouldn’t change anything about us. This is our home, that we all created, a space for us all to belong, and I’ll cherish every second of it.”</p>
<p>“Ooooh!”</p>
<p>“Bravoooo!”<br/><br/>Came the responses from his two friends clapping as he ended it. </p>
<p>‘Uwahhh I can’t believe I said that’ Momonga told himself as he sat in his throne with a hand covering his face. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em>15 sec before the end</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He pointed to the flags hung high up on the columns that in the throne room, ‘Me, Touch Me, Shijuten Suzaku, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubuku Chagama, Tabula Smaragadina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Variable Talisman, Ulbert Alain Odle.’</p>
<p>“It’s been fun...it was really fun...”<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>0 sec before the end</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em>1 sec after the end</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em>2 sec after the end</em> </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>“Huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here is a new story. Very different setting to my others. If you follow my other HP stories, I'll be updating those soon. I've been stuck on two particular scenes trying to get them just right. I've just been feeling so creative on this story and another HP story that I had to write them. I'm a huge fan of Overlord, and I'm excited to see where this goes. Some of the humor should definitely start to kick in next chapter I think. </p>
<p>Anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and leave a sub, comment, or a kudos if you did, I greatly appreciate all three!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>